


The proud lion

by Ciulla96



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Armor Kink, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciulla96/pseuds/Ciulla96
Summary: When Lord Gwyn shows his knights their new armours, Ornstein isn’t overly enthusiast about the ridiculous golden lionhead he’s been assigned.It takes Artorias only a few words to convince him to wear it.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Kudos: 15





	The proud lion

To say that Ornstein, while glaring at the golden object in his hands, looked sceptical, would have been a gross understatement. “I don’t mean to upset you, my lord, but please tell me again why I should wear this… Thing?”

Lord Gwyn sighed for the thirteenth time. “You are the only one who’s complaining, Ornstein. No one else had anything to say about my choice for their armour…”

“That’s because their armours aren’t utterly ridiculous”, muttered the knight, staring confused at the lionhead-shaped helmet he was supposed to wear constantly from that day on.

“Ornstein, stop being a buzzkill. Your armour is as gorgeous as all the others. You are my Lion Knight, and you should show it”.

“Without meaning to be disrespectful, your majesty, I already display a lion on my ring, just like all the others display their animal on theirs. But I don’t see hornet’s wings on Ciaran’s armour…”

“No”, agreed the king, more patiently than he should have been in front of the incessant complaints of someone who was supposed to obey his every order without questioning them. “But her helmet resembles a hornet’s abdomen, just like Gough’s helmet displays a hawk’s beak, and Artorias’…”

“It’s completely different!” Ornstein blurted out, straight-out interrupting the king, who raised an eyebrow with a patronizing attitude. “I’m sorry, your majesty, but their helmets are… Skilfully designed. You can hardly tell their animal’s there, if you aren’t looking for it. Mine is… Ridiculous. I don’t see Artorias wearing a wolf’s snout on his face”.

Hearing his name, Artorias turned towards them, giving his attention to the conversation. “He doesn’t need to!” Replied the king, gesturing towards the Wolf Knight. “He has a wolf trailing behind him the whole time, he doesn’t need to be too obvious for people to associate him with a wolf! And Gough”, he added, moving his hand to the giant knight nearby, “he has his incredible sight that already granted him the name of Hawkeye, and Ciaran, she’s small, and silent, and dangerous. But you, you have nothing that links you to a lion, so your armour had to be less… Subtle”.

Ornstein was starting to lose his patience. “If I have nothing that links me to a lion”, he groaned, “then why was I assigned a lion to begin with?”

“Because of your hair!” Replied Lord Gwyn, pointing to the red cascade that fell neatly over his shoulders. “But they can’t be seen while wearing a helmet”. The king saw something moving in his field of vision, and spotted Artorias visibly gesturing him to keep talking. “And – uh – and also for a lot of- of other reasons!” He immediately stuttered. “You are brave, and strong, and I want everyone to fear you as soon as they spot you! And you are the proud captain of my knights, just like the lion is the proud king of the forest!”

That seemed to calm Ornstein down, but he was still flustered about having to wear that ridiculous helmet. “I’d still rather find a lion and train him to follow me everywhere”, he muttered.

“A pet lion?” Chuckled the king, shaking his head. “Now, you are just being absurd, Ornstein”.

“Right, because a pet wolf is the most normal thing in the world, isn’t it?”

Artorias, feeling the sudden urge to intervene, cleared his voice, smiling at Ornstein when he got his attention. “I think you would look hot in it”, he simply commented, pointing at the lionhead; and Ornstein, suddenly compliant, immediately wore it, if anything to hide the way his pale face had turned as red as his hair.

* * *

After a few days, while the king was roaming aimlessly around the palace, he heard some noises coming from one of the changing rooms the silver knights used when they needed to get ready and fully armoured for their training. However, it was almost lunchtime, training had been over for a while now and the clanging sound of armour pieces hitting the floor, while unmistakable, was decidedly strange. Intending to reproach the latecomers or at least inquire on their reasons for the delay, he reached out to knock, but just before he could do so he heard a moan, followed by a very well-known voice. “Don’t you dare, Ornstein”, Artorias sighed, sounding out of breath. “I give orders, today, and my order is, you leave that helmet on”.

“Whatever you want”, panted Ornstein in reply, “but please, hurry up. I can’t take it anymore”.

Artorias chuckled. “My impatient lion”.

Lord Gwyn walked away, smiling knowingly. He remembered what it meant, to be young and yearn for love, and he wasn’t going to stop his knights from getting some. Plus, having someone in his ranks who could effectively deal with Ornstein’s stubbornness was going to be useful. However, he couldn’t help but wonder if it had actually been a good idea, to give the helmet to Ornstein when it seemed to have such an overwhelming effect on Artorias. He wouldn’t want his knight to get distracted during a fight just because his captain looked too hot.

That night, when he approached Ornstein to ask if he still wanted to get a new helmet for his armour, the knight’s cheeks flushed red as he shook his head, feigning indifference. “I’m getting used to it”, he muttered.

“But maybe we could add something like a red plume?” Proposed Artorias, chiming in the conversation. “I’m picturing something medium-long…”

“Oh!” Exclaimed Ornstein, lighting up. “So that’s what you meant when you said you needed a grip!”

Lord Gwyn reacted predictably, and his roaring laugh echoed in the hall causing everyone else to turn towards them and spot an amused Artorias and a blushing Ornstein, who hadn’t realized he was saying that out loud. “I mean- My lord…”

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean, Sir Ornstein”, chuckled the king, trying to calm down. “I’ll have the plume added, but you must promise me, this won’t interfere with your work in any way”.

Both knights promised, and sure enough, from then on, whenever Artorias spotted Ornstein’s stunning figure in the middle of the battle his mouth would immediately go dry, but the red plume flying elegantly in the wind would remind him of the promise they’d made to the king, and he’d regain his composure immediately. After all, he knew that for every time he laid his gaze on that proud lion and managed to keep his focus on the battle, said lion would reward him with an exquisite moan later that night, when finally alone he’d let Artorias strip him naked and kneel in front of him, with nothing to grip on while sucking him senseless but his gorgeous ass and that long, red plume falling messily on his back.


End file.
